Wrapped With Unthinkables
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: It was a perfectly normal day if you didn't count Malfoy being a head, being hit with a fusion of spells and what not. "It seems that you have been hit with a fusion of magnetic spell, legllimency and shield charm. The shield charm enveloped these two spells, yes, but the spell had some major faults and when they collided with you both, they attached themselves to you." On hiatus
1. A Perfectly Abnormal Day

**Author's note : Welcome to a brand new Dramione fic! This is my second Dramione story featuring one of the favorite pairs. This story has been inspired by several fics of magnetic attraction between Draco and Hermione, but I've never stumbled upon a fic with soul bond. Well, this a mix of three magical things namely magnetic attraction, mind reading and a soul bond.**

 **The bold is Draco's thoughts and** _italics_ **are Hermione's thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer (will apply to all chapters) : All the characters in this fic belongs to a woman by the name of Joanne Rowling. She is the owner of all characters, except some OCs. **

**This story is my second attempt at humor (I am utterly hopeless in writing humorous stories) so forgive me if it is not what you expected.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Perfectly Abnormal Day**

"Wakey Wakey!"

Hermione bolted up and snatched her wand from the bedside table, Moody's 'Constant Vigilance' echoing in her mind. She turned to her left and found a redhead grinning at her.

"Ginny! Why on Earth did you wake me up so early?!"

Ginny giggled and pointed at her bedside calendar. First day of school (and her last time of having a first day of school)!

"Thanks Gin, you're a real dear." Hermione hugged the redhead and made her way to the bathroom.

15 minutes later found Hermione talking with her friends in the Great Hall.

"I wonder who got the Heads badge." Harry suddenly said. Ron energetically nodded.

"McGonagall said she's gonna announce it today at breakfast."

Ginny smiled like she knew a secret.

"Okay Ginny" Hermione tiredly said "Spit it out. You know who are the heads but won't tell, right?" Ginny shrugged.

"Attention Students." Professor McGonagall's voice boomed. "Its time to tell the heads. Will are new Professors, DewDrop and Klick do the honors?"

Professor DewDrop, a charming young lady with stunning blonde hair and brown stood and smiled.

"Thank You Professor McGonagall. I consider it a real honor to announce the Head Girl. The Head Girl, as you all may have presumed is none other than Miss Granger!"

Hermione blushed and stood up. The clapping was merely a blur as the brunette tried to wrap her mind around the news.

Professor Klick, and equally charming young man with light brown hair and twinkling blue eyes stood up.

"As Professor DewDrop has said whatever I wanted to, I have nothing other than to announce the Head Boy. Mr. Malfoy, if you may stand up."

Draco Malfoy stood up, eyes wide and questioning. Hermione reeled in shock. Malfoy had certainly disposed off his cold exterior and had started showing his feelings. Hermione watched the blonde with narrowed eyes. His changed attitude had piped her curiosity. She vaguely registered McGonagall telling them to follow her.

As Hermione and Draco walked behind her, the headmistress started talking.

"After the Battle of Hogwarts, teachers and students had started rebuilding Hogwarts. The days passed and soon I ordered all the students to go home. During the time we teachers started rebuilding on our own, I found a room which had never been found. The reason maybe that the Room of requirement was in front of that room and now that the room has relocated itself, a new room emerged. The room which the four founders used."

"I ventured in the room and found it was just like the Room in front of it, though it's magic was not similar to that of he Four Founders. The Heads' room, as we call it, only changed it's shape when it was truly needed, like how it is now. The moment you step in the room, some changes will take shape, changes which I am neither sure of, nor know. I hope you don't misuse your new position."

They had reached where the Room Of Requirement was. Hermione tried to soak up the knowledge.

"I will leave you here, don't take much time. The classes are going to start in about half an hour." McGonagall nodded curtly and walked towards her own room.

"You choose password Granger." Draco no, Malfoy said... _courteously?!_

"Well..." Hermione trailed off, staring at the picture. It was picture of a baby unicorn playing near a waterfall. "Do we name the unicorn as a password?"

Malfoy shrugged. "As you wish."

"I quite like the idea of 'Freedom' as a name." Hermione responded. Malfoy nodded and repeated he word to the unicorn who jumped and swung to admit them entrance.

"Wow! Really, wow!" The newly appointed Head Girl was at a loss to say. The room was made up of marble (she strongly suspected it was made up of stone not long before) and had a homey feeling. The walls... the walls were the best thing in the entire room. It showed House unity in the most amazing way, the bottom half being green to show the ground, upper half being blue to show the sky. Beautiful little red flowers were scattered here and there, yellow butterflies completing the look. There were large windows and brown curtains adorned them.

The room lit up brightly for a moment and right before Hermione's eyes the decorations changed. Tall trees could be found on the wall now with filtered sunshine shining brightly. The grass, flowers and butterflies were now a shade darker. White curtains now could be found in front of the windows and he room itself had gone darker.

"Um, Granger?" Malfoy suddenly appeared. "If you would like to check the room, please do, there's not much time left, only 15 minutes." Hermione shook herself out of the trance and walked in her room. A quick glance showed it was red and gold themed, with lions everywhere.

"Granger 10 minutes left!"

"I'm coming Malfoy!"

* * *

"I'm seeing an awful lot of Malfoy today." Hermione grumbled to Harry and Ron. They were walking to their last class of the day, Potions.

"Hermione, how on Earth do you manage carry that heavy bag of yours?" Harry asked, pointing to her bag.

"It's going to split up." Ron observed and it did split up.

"Hey Harry, Ron, do me a favor and tell Slughorn I'm on my way. My bag split up and how much ever I try with magic, it never repairs." she huffed and motioned them to go. They two boys hesitated, but walked away.

As she was gathering books, a pale hand reached and repaired her ink bottle.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"The one and only." he grinned and picked up her quills.

"HERMIONE!" Somebody screeched and Hermione turned towards the voice. Ginny, with wide and terrified eyes pointed to two jets colored lightning coming towards her.

In an attempt to save the brunette, Ginny sent a shield. The student rushed away at the sight of the growing jets of lightning. As if in slow motion, Hermione saw the shield envelop the jets of lightning, turn in a ball of high energy and collide with her and Malfoy.

There was deafening bang as the pair tossed up and crashed to the floor. Ginny rushed to help Hermione up, who was very groggy. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a dark hand reach Malfoy and pull him up.

"Oh Merlin Hermione come." Ginny fretted. She pulled Hermione up and they walked towards the Hospital wing. No sooner hey had crossed 6 feet, Hermione went flying back and crashed right into a very confused Draco Malfoy's arms.

 **Hermione? How on Earth did she come here?**

"Did- Did you hear it?" Hermione exclaimed searching for the voice.

 _There, there is no voice here. How then?_

"Granger, are you in my mind?!" Malfoy whispered. Hermione stopped searching for the voice.

"No..." Hermione breathed in.

"Weasley, will you so kindly pick up your best friend?"

"Shut up Zabini!"

"Hey! No need to be so rude."

"I'm not being rude, I'm just being impatient."

"God woman!"

In the background, Ginny and Zabini were arguing and that bought Hermione back to Earth. "I think we need to go to McGonagall."

"We do, come on." Malfoy hauled Hermione and the both walked away, leaving the pair to bicker.

 **I think I should ask her to call me Draco.**

You're actually talking to me right now.

"Can we talk in our minds?" Draco questioned. Hermione nodded.

 _I think so._

 **Awesome!**

 _Do you know the password?_

 **Maybe.**

"Animagus." Draco spoke clearly.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I guessed." Draco admitted. Hermione laughed and knocked.

"Come in." McGonnagall's voice said. They both entered.

"How may I help you Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?"

 **Will you explain?**

 _I... have no idea how to do this._

 **Merlin! Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of the age doesn't know how to explain something? Merlin!**

 _Shut Up Draco._

 **Oh, calling me Draco now?**

 _Shut. Up._

"Excuse me?" McGonnagall cleared her throat. "Please sit and explain."

"Professor, I think... we should... show you." Hermione said slowly. She walked to the left and when she reached 6 feet, she was hurled back to Draco who caught her.

"What is this?" McGonagall said in shock.

"We don't know. But that's not only the problem. We can talk to each other also, in our minds." Draco said. The stern Headmistress looked she was about to faint.

She picked up her wand and pointed it towards the pair. "Revalio."

Three balls of light appeared. She inspected the first two balls and moved on towards the third. Her face went pale.

"Twinkle." Professor McGonnagall called. A little house elf appeared. "Please call Professor Klick and tell him to apparate with you. Come right here."

Twinkle bowed and popped. A couple of seconds later Professor Klick appeared. Hermione turned behind and so did Draco.

 _What's going on?_

 **I have no idea.**

 _I'm scared._

 **Me too.**

 _Draco Malfoy scared?_

 **Yes, I am.**

"Excuse me students." Klick said. "Please sit down, there is a new information I would like to share with you."

After they had seated, Professor Klick began. "It seems that you have been hit with a fusion of magnetic spell, legllimency and shield charm. The shield charm enveloped these two spells, yes, but the spell had some major faults and when they collided with you both, they attached themselves to you. And well, the shield charm sent by Miss Weasley added to the drama. It created a bond between you both. A soul bond to be exact."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's impossible. The theory says..."

"The theory says that upon colliding with some certain pairs of spells, a shield charm can connect souls." Professor Klick cut in smoothly. Hermione made an indignant sound and scowled. It was right!

"That means..." Draco said slowly "That... 'till death do we part'?"

Professor Klick shrugged and nodded.

 _We are wrapped with unthinkables._

 **We are wrapped with unthinkables.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: There's a box below. Click on that please. Type a few words and tell me how was it. In short, Review please!**

 **Next Chapter**

 _ **Draco and Hermione must deal with these new pressures and telling their friends. Not only these thing, but how on Earth is the new couple going to adjust to their new lives? And will starting a new day add more pressure?**_

 **Read on and review!**

 **Over and Out**


	2. Acceptance

**Chapter 2**

 **Acceptance**

"I just can't frickin' believe it!" Hermione yelled as she climbed the stairs. She threw her hands and the air as she scowled and pulled Draco.

"Keep up you snail," she said.

Draco looked affronted.

"Freedom!" she exclaimed to the portrait as she stormed inside. She stopped short and Draco bumped in her. The portrait slammed shut and hit Draco who pushed Hermione who, unfortunately, fell face first on a thick furry carpet.

"Oomf oomp ooom OOF!" she mumbled as she tried to pick herself up. Not possible. Draco was lying on her and seemed in no such hurry to get up.

"Ahh, my back…. It's paining. That bloody portrait… I'll remove it!" he said as he massaged his back. Hermione violently kicked him on his leg and he jumped up. Hermione slowly stood up and hit him on his head.

"What the hell?!" Draco asked as he clutched his head in pain.

"Couldn't you give me a bloody warning?!" Hermione shrieked. She screamed even louder when Draco smirked. "WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Draco roared as he moved to his ears instead. "I just find it funny that you just swore, even if it's not _that_ bad….."

Hermione shrugged. "Ron's influence."

Draco grumbled and looked around the room. Hermione did the same. Now she could _actually_ see the surroundings without someone smacking into her.

The room had changed. The once forest themed walls had now turned into a chocolate brown color. Black leather sofas were placed in the middle while a large bookshelf dominated the wall behind it. A fireplace with a merrily burning fire was at her right corner. A hallway could be seen just in front of the left corner.

"Come on," Hermione murmured distractedly as she pulled Draco in the hallway. There were 3 doors and the walls were a beautiful light brown color. Opening the first door, (which was on left) she found it was a kitchenette with a small dining table. She proceeded to the next door (on her right) and opened it. She gasped.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful," Hermione said in awe. She glanced over her shoulder and found Draco peering over her shoulder. He nodded absently. The walls were a royal blue with light patterns of roses. A big bed with blue and white bedspread stood in the middle. There were two rooms on each side, one led to a walk in closet and one led to a bathroom as she discovered.

"There is only one bedroom!" Draco announced as he walked back in the crimson and silver bathroom. He had walked out of the other door and found it lead in the hallway.

"But why one bedroom?" Hermione asked, suddenly scared.

Draco shook his head. "Soul bonded Hermione. Sould bonded," he said.

"Soul bo- no, no" she whispered. "No, no, no! That means….. I'm married to you…. Right?" she asked, in tears.

Draco nodded.

Hermione collapsed on the ground. Her whole future was gone, just because of some silly second years. She had wanted to make a career, do something, but now, she was just a pureblood trophy wife.

"Hermione?" a voice whispered. "Oh Merlin."

Moments later warm and strong arms were wrapped around her. She laid her head on the figure's chest, not caring who it was. She just longed for comfort and any person willing to give it was welcome.

"Hermione, don't cry. Nothing has happened, sure you're married to me, but you have lost nothing. You want a career, you will have a career. You want to live alone, you will live alone. Whatever you want to do, you can do," Draco said in a soothing voice. Hermione hiccupped.

"Can we separate?" she asked.

Draco looked a tad bit sad. "No, I'm sorry, you can't. Wizarding marriages bind the souls forever."

Hermione nodded, a few stray tears leaking from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. "I was just… shocked, not repulsed or anything. You're good at heart, you know."

Draco smiled, the first _real_ smile, not a smirk that she had seen on his face. His smile causes her to smile. They stayed in the same position for a few more minutes until Draco's stomach rumbled.

"Is it dinner time?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco said and got up, sticking out a hand for her. She took hold of it and he pulled her to her feet. Walking slowly, they made their way to the kitchenette.

"What would you like?" Hermione asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"Umm… I'm hungry but I won't be able to eat anything, not after what I've heard…. So some soup and a sandwich please? Sound very weird but…" Draco shrugged in a manner that clearly said _'what can you do?'_

Hermione laughed and began making the requested dishes. 20 minutes later, the pair -sorry! The _couple_ sat at the small table began eating.

"That's tasty Granger!" Draco exclaimed.

"Really?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Really," Draco confirmed.

"My cooking classes paid off!" Hermione said happily.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Well, when we were on the run, I used to make food. And Ron always used to complain abut the taste so I took some cooking classes," Hermione explained.

"Oh," was Draco's reply.

The quickly finished their measly meal and went to the bedroom. And that's when, the fight began.

"I thought you were sleeping somewhere else!" Hermione yelled.

"No way Granger!" Draco said, matching her tone.

"Well then you can go sleep somewhere ELSE!"

"HELL NO!"

"I'm NOT LISTENING!"

"WHO ASKED YOU IF YOU ARE LISTTENING?"

"I'M TELLING YOU GO!"

"AND I'M SAYING: HELL NO!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"EXCUSED!"

They both panted heavily after their screaming match was completed. Suddenly, a single thought ran through their mind.

 _Magnetic Attraction_

 **Magnetic Attraction**

That made them calm. Soon they were co-operating smoothly; they even changed while one was in the bedroom, while one was in the bathroom, exactly beside the door. But again, they were faced with another problem.

"I want to go to the washroom," Hermione suddenly said. Draco stopped pulling the covers and simply stared at her. He walked inside the bathroom and gazed at the porcelain toilet.

"It's 8 feet from the door," he proclaimed.

"What the…." Hermione whispered.

"Blindfold?" Draco suggested.

"What about the… erm… noise?" Hermione asked embarrassedly.

"I don't know!"

"Muffliato."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Come inside and I'll tell you." Hermione quickly picked a scarf and walked in the bathroom. She tied it around his eyes and cast the spell on him.

"What buzzing voice is it?!" Draco exclaimed as the spell took effect. Hermione ignored him and took care of her problem.

After 5 full minutes of swearing, cursing and threatening, they made their way back to the bedroom. Slipping inside the covers, Hermione put out the candles with her wand.

"Good night Granger," Draco said.

"Good night Malfoy and my name is Hermione," Hermione replied.

Draco smiled. "Good night….. Hermione."

"Good night Draco."

* * *

 **A.N.: Hello all! Long time no see... thought that is my fault. I had written a beautiful 2,000 words long chapter but it got deleted somehow! Because of that, I lost motivation. I have been trying for the past fortnight but just couldn't write.**

 _ **PLEASE READ**_

 **Seriously guys. I have read many Dramione stories with reviews reaching at least 100. And none of my 2 Dramione stories (Okay, leave this one) have even 40 reviews. Could you just leave a single word for a review? It really demotivates me and makes me think that no one is reading my story. I always leave a review on any story I read, could you do it too? Please?**

 **Though I want to thank Sashahp. THANK YOU SO MUCH. You have constantly supported me and I'll do the same, whenevr you write a fic, be it with any pairing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Btw, thanks to 'L' (guest reviewer) who pointed out a mistake. Prof. Dewdrop has brown eyes.**

 _ **Next Chapter**_

 _ **It's the first day for Dramione as a... couple, yeah a couple with defects. How will it go?**_

 **Over and Out**

 **P.S.: Check out my profile and vote at the poll.**

 **P.P.S.: I just added a link to my google drive. All pics from all my fics will be there. (Hey! That rhymed!)**


End file.
